


A Celebration

by TheBeeThatHums



Series: Avengers One Shots [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Bruce is understanding, F/M, Fluff, Marvel - Freeform, Minor Angst, Reader-Insert, Tony wants to party, reader - Freeform, snooping happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBeeThatHums/pseuds/TheBeeThatHums
Summary: You've never really celebrated your birthday but an opportunity to throw a party never gets past Tony. Can Bruce smooth things over enough to save the day?





	A Celebration

It had been a late night in the lab and neither you nor Bruce were planning on getting up any time soon. Which meant when noon rolled around, you were asleep, snuggling with him contently in bed on his floor of Stark Tower.

Feeling cold, you stirred slightly to press closer to him and he tightened the arm around your waist, pulling you in as close as he could, as if to aid you in your quest to get warm.

In that moment everything was perfect… and then there was Tony.

You and Bruce both shot up when the bedroom door was thrown open forcefully and Tony’s voice rang out through the room, “Time to get up sleepy heads. It’s a special day.”

Bruce groaned, pulling you back down with him, “Go away, Tony. We were in the lab late.”

He wrapped his arms tight around you protectively and buried his face in your hair sleepily. You giggled happily- sleepy Bruce was always so adorable and clingy.

Tony smirked, “You two are adorable but I’m afraid I have to break up this love fest. I can not allow (F/n) to sleep through her birthday.”

Bruce seemed to wake up a bit at that, pulling away from you, “It’s your birthday?”

Tony gasped in mock shock, “You didn’t know lover boy? You are so gonna have to sleep on the couch tonight.”

You growled and let out a frustrated little scream into the nearest pillow before turning back to Tony, “He didn’t know because I didn’t want him to know. The only reason you even know because you’re a snoop and had Jarvis hack my files. Now you’re going to go away before you ruin my morning any further because a.) I don’t celebrate my birthday and b.) even if I did, once you pass 21 you should only celebrate the multiples of 10. You know 30, 40, 50, and so on. Anything else is a waste of cake and paper. So either way, I will not be celebrating. Now get out of our room.”

Tony was looking at you like you’d just told him they’d discontinued Ben and Jerry’s, “Who doesn’t celebrate their birthday?”

You were about to rip him a new one when Bruce suddenly spoke up, “I actually agree with Tony on this one sweetheart. We should celebrate.”

You covered your face with your hands in frustration, “Did neither of you hear me? I. Don’t. Celebrate. My. Birthday. I never have and never will.”

Tony’s hand went to his chest like he was having a heart attack, being as dramatic as ever, “You’ve never celebrated? Had a party? Ate cake till you puked? Played lame party games with weird grade school friends? Nothing?”

You growled at Tony, “What part of I don’t celebrate my birthday don’t you understand?”

He put a hand on his hip, “The don’t part. Seriously… did your parents hate you or something?”

That was it, he pushed you over the edge, you got up to shove him out of the room, “My father loved me very much and did the best he could. It’s not his fault that this is an awful day. Now get the hell out.” You slammed the door in his face.

Going into the bathroom, you slammed the door and settled down on the floor behind it when there was a soft knock, “(F/n)… you wanna come out here and tell me what that was all about?”

“No.”

You could hear him sigh through the door, “Please (F/n)? Right now I have no reason not to agree with Tony on this… could you at least give me a reason so when I go tell him off for upsetting you I can feel like it’s justified?”

You thought about this for a minute. It seemed innocent enough. You took a deep breath, “The reason I don’t celebrate my birthday is because it’s also the anniversary of the day my mother died. My dad and I never celebrated, instead every year I watched my dad’s heart break all over again. In my life this isn’t a day to be celebrated.”

There was a long period of silence and then Bruce said just loud enough for you to hear through the door, “I’ll go talk to Tony.”

When he came back you were sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at the floor. He sat down beside you, “Hey.”

You didn’t look up at him, “I’m sorry for not telling you.”

He wrapped an arm around you, “I understand (F/n) but honestly if your mother was anything like you she wouldn’t want you to mourn her on your birthday. She’d want you to celebrate both her life and yours.”

You pulled away to look up at him with furrowed brows before looking at the ground again. He could see you were thinking this over very carefully and stayed quiet until you looked up at him with a hesitant conclusion, “I guess you're right.”

He grinned, “So we can celebrate?”

You looked torn and unsure so he quickly added, “How about we start small and every year we can work our way up?”

You considered this and then gave him a small smile, “Okay.”

He let out a relieved sigh, “Good because I managed to convince Tony not to throw an all out party but he and everyone else still want to do at least something with you.”

You followed him cautiously as he took you hand and led you out to the elevator and down to the shared common floor, not sure what to expect.

The elevator doors opened to reveal the rest of the Avengers waiting for you patiently. Each wished you a happy birthday, Thor sweeping you up into a big hug, and Tony placed a spoon and tub of Ben and Jerry’s Cake Batter ice cream with a single candle sticking out of it in your hands.

You looked at it a little skeptically as they sang you happy birthday and then carefully blew out the candle like you knew you were supposed to. It all felt strange and different, you had to replay Bruce’s words in your head a couple of times to stop yourself from bolting as you ate your ice cream while the others chatted and laughed.

He noticed that you were having a hard time and wrapped an arm around your waist, “Birthday girl gets to pick what movie we all watch. So what do you think?”

You floundered, “Uh… How about Star Trek?”

Everyone nodded in agreement and Jarvis pulled it up on the big screen while you all settled in. Bruce stretched out on one of the couches, dragging you down on top of him. You snuggled into his chest, relishing his warmth with a little yawn, “Thanks, Bruce. This was nice… different. But nice.”

He kissed the top of your head, “It’s the first of many Sunshine.”

You sighed, trying not to think too much about it, “As long as they’re all with you.”

He chuckled, “Of course. I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
